


I was told this war is how we landed on these shores

by 14million_constellations



Series: My Aftermath of Avengers: Endgame [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Avengers: Endgame, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Family, Fluff, Future, Happy Ending, Heaven, I came up with futures for the Avengers, I'm still ruined over that movie, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Valhalla, and i mean Brief, brief mentions of bisexual Peter Parker, the Avengers are just one big family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14million_constellations/pseuds/14million_constellations
Summary: When Tony opened his eyes, he knew exactly where he was.And even though Tony himself had never been anywhere close to religious, it was still nice to know that there was a place for him to go after he was gone.Of what he could see at this moment, the afterlife was gorgeous.-- or --After the events of Endgame, Tony Stark wakes up in a place that seems utterly unbelievable. He spends the next several decades waiting for the rest of his family to meet him there.





	I was told this war is how we landed on these shores

When Tony opened his eyes, he knew exactly where he was.

And even though Tony himself had never been anywhere close to religious, it was still nice to know that there was a place for him to go after he was gone.

Of what he could see at this moment, the afterlife was gorgeous. Tony was standing on a white sand beach that felt incredibly soft between his toes, and beside him, an ocean lapped at the shore; the water meeting the horizon and seeming to stretch on forever.

The sky was the richest blue, not a single cloud to be seen. Just how Tony liked it.

Tony’s first instinct was to pat himself down. When he had closed his eyes only a few minutes ago, his body had been covered in scars and wounds. But now, in this breathtaking world, Tony found that he was completely fine. His body felt great, fantastic even; better then he had felt in decades.

He was also wearing a completely new outfit. Instead of the suit he had passed in, he was now wearing a pair of deep blue jeans, and a white tee shirt. His feet were bare, and even though he didn’t like bare feet in the past, it actually felt okay now. 

For a bit, it was silent. Just the sounds of the soft waves to keep him company. So when a new voice spoke up behind him, he startled.

Tony spun around to see an all too familiar face.

Natasha Romanoff was standing there; hands in the pockets of her jeans, and hair exactly the same as when he last saw her. A flaming red braid with blonde tips. She had on the same crisp, white shirt that he did. 

She looked radiant.

“Nat,” Tony breathed, a smile creeping onto his lips.

“I was wondering when my family would come to meet me,” she responds. Tony’s heart warms.

He couldn’t believe how much he missed her in the short time she was gone from the waking world.

“Sorry, it took so long.”

“Don’t be. You’re here far too early.”

“I could say the same to you.”

Nat smiles, and Tony doesn't miss the way her eyes shine with unshed tears.  

“We won,” Tony says, “Nat, we got him. We won.”

“Of course we did,” a hint of triumphant laughter hidden in her words.

“They’re going to be okay.”

“I know. I always trusted they would.”

Tony sticks a hand in his pocket, feeling more comfortable than he would have it hanging at his side.    

“We could because of you. You got us the stone that helped bring everyone back, and then let us destroy everything he ever created.”

A single tear rolls down the former assassins cheek. She doesn’t bother to wipe it. “Just part of the job.”

“You’re far too modest.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Finally, Tony can’t take it anymore. He closes the short distance between the two and wraps the woman up in his arms; finally reveling in a hug that felt like it took him a lifetime to receive.

 

….

 

They are sitting on the shore of the beach. Every once and while a quiet wave would reach up and grab at their toes, but neither of them minded.

“So,” Tony started, staring out the horizon, “this is the afterlife.”

“I guess Thor was right,” Nat says, “always talking about Valhalla. I don’t know if this is what he meant, but…”

“I don’t mind. It’s gorgeous either way.”

Nat hums in agreement.

They are silent for a moment before Tony says, “How long have you been here?”

“Since 2014.”

“What?” Tony asks, turning to look at Nat. She seems distant.

“When we went back… that’s when I died.”

“Nat… I’m-- I’m so sorry. That was so long ago.”

She gives a half-hearted shrug. “Time seems different here. It seems to move faster then it is. I guess it passes the same -- the sun still rises and falls to signal morning and night. But it didn’t _feel_ like nine years.”

“Well, what did it feel like?”

She shrugs once more. “I don’t know how to put it into words. I did know that you guys would show up at some point, so I kept myself occupied while I waited. Some people came and went. I met my real mother; she was not as nice I would have liked. Pietro was here a few times. We got to talk; it was nice.”

“It sounds nice.”

They are silent again, and this time it lasts a little longer than before.    

“I hope I don’t see my daughter here for a long time,” Tony says, looking to his toes.

“Yeah?”

“Definitely. I actually hope I don’t see anyone else here for a long time. After everything we did to win, those guys deserve to live as long as they can.”

Nat smiles. “I absolutely agree.”

 

….

 

When Steve shows up only a few years after Tony, neither of them can help but smile.

The Captain is older, that one is obvious, but it’s still him through and through. Still the same homey smile, strong eyes, flawless hair, and fucking _perfect_ teeth.

This time, Tony doesn't hesitate to wrap up the man in his arms, and Steve immediately returns the gesture. By now, Tony can hardly remember what they were fighting about so long ago. What originally drove them apart.

All he cares about is that he’s finally got his Captain back.  

“You know,” Tony whispers, “I didn’t want to see anyone else for a very long time, but this. This is okay.”

Steve chuckles. Despite his older age, he sounds healthy. “It’s good to see you too, Tony.”

“Don’t hog him,” Nat says from behind Tony, and the two men let go of each other immediately.  

Steve’s eyes fill with tears, and he bounds forward to wrap Natasha up his arms.

“Nat,” he whispers, voice choked.

“Hey, Steve,” she says with a smile, hugging the older man tightly. “Happy to see you’ve made it.”

“Happy to be here.”

 

….

 

The next time someone arrives, it takes quite a few decades.

Steve, Tony, and Nat are walking along the beach when a figure appears in the distance, and they all pause.

Bucky Barnes is standing on the sandy beach, looking around disorientedly, and wearing the white shirt and jeans. His long, brown hair is pulled back, away from his face; his crystal blue eyes wide.

Tony can feel Steve tense beside him, and then he’s running.

“Buck!” Steve calls, waving a hand in the air. “Buck!”

Bucky’s gaze falls on his friend, and a smile blooms across his face.

“Stevie?” Bucky asks, although he already knows the answer. Tony can tell.

Steve responds by tackling his best friend into a huge hug, and Bucky returns it graciously. As Tony and Nat approach the two, Tony can see that Bucky has definitely aged. It’s not drastic, or at least, not as drastic as Steve. But’s he older. Maybe mid-fifties, early sixties at the most. He looked good.

“You look good,” Steve says when he finally pulls away.

“You look… the same,” Bucky says with a grin.

“You don’t really change here.”

“No, no. That’s okay. You look good, as well.”

“Barnes,” Nat says, and it’s as if Bucky had just realized that Tony and Nat were even standing there.

“Romanoff, Stark,” Bucky greets.

Tony realizes that this might have been the first time he’s ever seen Bucky smile.

“How are you?” Nat asks.

“I’m… good. Great actually. Is this Heaven?”

Steve places a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe. It’s the afterlife.”

“You can call it whatever you want,” Tony says, and Bucky’s smile softens.

“How is life back there?” Nat asks.

Bucky takes a minute, then says, “Better. We haven’t seen a serious threat since Thanos, so no need to worry. Everyone is good. A lot of them are just taking it easy. Barton _actually_ retired. Sam is an amazing Captain America, Steve. You should be proud.”

Steve smiles fondly. “I am. I’ll let him know when he gets here.”

“How did you go out, Barnes?” Nat asks. Her hands in her pockets.

“SHIELD work. I don’t know exactly. One minute I was running out of this collapsing building -- I went in to save this little boy who had gotten trapped -- and next thing I know, I’m here.”

“SHIELD made you an agent?” Tony asks.

“Yeah. Not long after Thanos, actually. Barton helped set it up.”

“Did you get the little boy out?” Steve asks, his expression more serious then Tony had seen in _years._

Bucky smiled. “Yes. I know that for sure. He’s okay.”

Steve’s face morphs into one of pride. “I’ve missed you, Buck.”

“I’ve missed you too, Stevie.”

When Steve goes back in for a second hug, Bucky accepts it in an instant.

 

….

 

Clint was next.

He showed up about ten years after Bucky and made his presence known by running down the sandy beach in their direction, waving and screaming. Putting on a huge show and drawing everyone's attention; classic Clint fashion.

Nat was up in an instant.

She barreled straight into the archer’s stomach, arms wrapping around his midsection in a bone breaking hug.

Clint fell to his knees, taking Nat with him. The woman instantly curled up in Clint’s lap, and Tony could tell by the way that she was shaking she was crying into his white shirt.

Clint runs a hand over the back of her head, and down the length of her still perfectly intact braid. Tony watches Clint bend over the woman, shushing her in way that a father would a sobbing child.

Tony would have done the same. Their paternal instincts kicking into sooth the ones who mean most to you.

Finally, Nat pulls away with a loud sniffle, and Clint just smiles at her softly.

“Fuck you,” Nat says with a wet laugh. She pushes him lightly on the chest, and Clint chuckles.

“I’ve been waiting for  _decades_ to tell you that.” She says, her lips pushing into a smirk. “How could you ever think that I would let you sacrifice yourself for that stone? You have a family, Barton.”

“You’re my family, Nat. I was just trying to protect it,” Clint replies.

Nat is brought into silence, and then her expression breaks, and she dissolves back into tears. Clint just reaches out his arms and holds her close, looking like he never wanted to let go.

 

….

 

“How’s life back there, Clint?” Steve asks.

All five of them are standing at the shoreline, staring at the horizon. The sun was directly in their line of view, as it was going to set soon, and the sky was streaked with pinks and yellows. Tony had now spent decade’s here, and he could still not get over the sunsets.

Nothing like it anywhere else.

“Life is amazing,” Clint says, a little breathlessly.

It was his first sunset. The initial shock of its beauty would wear out soon.

“How did Sam take my death?” Bucky asks, his voice sorrowful.

It was the first time Bucky had brought up Sam in a _long_ time.

Clint sighs. “He was heartbroken, but then again, everyone was. But he survived. It took him a bit, but he got back on his feet. Handed off the mantle of Captain America to someone else.” Clint was silent for a bit, before saying, “He actually gave the shield to Monica Rambeau. Carol’s friend Maria’s daughter.”

Clint’s eyes are watery, and everyone smiles at what he said.

“Monica is the new Captain?” Steve asks.

“Yeah. A pretty damn good one at that.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Nat brushes a flyaway piece of hair behind her ear. “What about Lila?”

Clint chuckles. “She became the next Hawkeye.”

Nat beams, “That’s my girl.”

“Everyone grew up,” Clint says happily. “You know, as much I will desperately miss everything back there, nothing on Earth will ever beat this sunset.”

Tony places a hand on the former archer’s shoulder. “Finally something we can agree on.”

 

….

 

If Tony Stark’s heart was still beating, he’s sure it would have stopped at that moment.

Pepper Potts -- _his_ Pepper Potts -- was only standing a few feet from him.

“Hey, Tony,” she says.

She looked  _fucking radiant_. And even though she’s in her eighties, she’s still herself. Still the fantastic, mesmerizing, breathtaking Pepper he fell in love with and would never fall out of love with.

He’s waited for her for so long.

“Pep,” he breathes and kisses her before she can say anything else.

It’s exactly like he remembered and more. She’s still wearing her wedding rings, and that makes his heart swell.

“Darling,” she cooed, running a hand down the back of his neck. “You’re so warm.”

He laughs. “Well, I have spent quite a few decades in the sun.”  

“I’ve missed this.”

“I’ve missed _you._ ”

“I’ve missed you as well.”  

Tony rests his forehead against Pepper’s. Her freckles are still there, and despite her age, her hair is still its beautiful strawberry blonde. It’s shorter, but it suits her. Tony smiles.

“Morgan,” Tony suddenly says, the thought coming to him. “How is--”

“Morgan is great,” Pepper says with a smile. “She’s perfectly fine, Tony. Don’t worry.”

Tony is silent, a million thoughts filling her mind, and he doesn’t know how to ask a single one of them.

“You’re a grandfather,” Pepper says fondly. Tears instantly flood Tony’s eyes. “She has two daughters. Maria and Katherine.”

“... _Maria and Katherine_ ,” Tony says the names like he’s testing them out to see how they sound.

“They’re amazing, Tony. Morgan’s amazing. You would love them all so much.”

“So… she turned out okay? Our girl, she’s fine?”

Pepper gives breathy laugh. “Yes Honey, don’t worry. She’s great.”

Tony blinks as a few tears stream down his face. “I was so afraid I was going to screw her over.”

Pepper wipes the tears with her thumb. “No, Tony. You couldn’t. _You_ _didn’t.”_

Tony bites his bottom lip, trying to hold back tears. _I missed so much stuff. Things I should have been there for._

“Tony, Honey, listen to me,” Pepper says softly, touching his face. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You did everything _right._ You didn't screw up Morgan, because I wouldn’t have let that happen, okay?”

Tony nods shakily.

“God, Pep, how the hell have I been existing without you?”

 

….

 

Bruce showed up as his human self, which was welcomed surprise.

He looked younger, despite his age, and Tony wondered if that had to do with him being half Hulk for the past few decades.

Everyone gave him a huge welcome, and even though the scientist was happy to see them, he looked incredibly confused.

“Bruce,” Tony says as he gives the man a hug, “it’s been a while.”

“Tony,” Bruce says, sounding relieved. “This is… so weird.”

Tony laughs. Nat comes in to greet Banner and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“I”m happy to see you, Big Guy,” she says and Bruce blushes slightly.

Tony knew that there wasn’t anything romantic between them anymore, but it was still sweet to see. Natasha’s hand lingers against Bruce’s shoulder for a long second, before she pulls back with a smile.

“Hey, Nat,” Bruce says breathlessly.

After everyone has given him a proper greeting, Bruce looks around at the world surrounding him. It wasn’t much, but it certainly was breathtaking, and it’s what all of them have started to call home.

“I just…” Bruce says, “after everything, I just never imagined something like this plausible. I just expected that when you went, you were just… gone. Total loss of everything. I never actually expected there to be an afterlife.”

Everyone just smiled, and Tony could see how Bruce’s eyes were twinkling. How for the first time in the scientist’s entire life, he was starting to feel closer to being himself.

Bruce let out a long exhale, “It’s perfect.”

 

….

 

Tony didn’t see Sam show up. All he knew was that for the first time, Bucky was racing towards something with an expression of joy, practically laughing his ass off.

“I haven't heard that in while,” Sam said, just before Bucky embraced him tightly.

They hugged in silence, but Tony could see Sam’s smile clear as day.

When Bucky pulled back, Sam laid a hand on his metal shoulder.

“I can’t believe you went back in,” Sam says, referencing the way Bucky went out.

“You would’ve if you had the chance.”

Sam chuckles, “You got me there.”

“It was going to be one of us.”

“It didn’t have to be you.”

Bucky shakes his head and places and a hand over Sam’s. “It absolutely had to be me. But that was okay. _I’m_ _okay._ I’ve got Steve, and now I’ve got you. I couldn’t be better.”

Sam’s eyes light up, “Steve’s here?”

Sam’s eyes finally find everyone else watching him, and his face breaks into the biggest smile Tony’s ever seen him give. The former Falcon’s eyes fill with tears.

Tony can feel his heart warm as he thinks, _this is it. It’s happening. Everyone is finally coming through._

_Our family is almost back together._

 

….

 

When Scott arrived, he was already smiling. His eyes were closed, and Tony recognized the expression on his face as one of pure love and bliss.

“Cassie?” Scott asks after a second, and then his eyes open.

When he sees where he is, his smile doesn't completely fall, but his relaxed features do tense slightly. But then he notices everyone else, and his eyes crinkle at the corners.

“You looked so happy,” Tony speculates as Scott stares at them in joyful awe.

“My daughter was hugging me,” Scott replied, “she hadn’t hugged me like that in a while. It was amazing.”

“Sounds like a great way to go out.”

“The best. Although, I didn’t expect to open my eyes and be here.”

“Sometimes we go when we aren't expecting it.”

Scott stares at the white sand under their feet. “I knew it was coming, though. That’s why she gave me a hug. I just… I thought that I would get to tell her how much I love her before it ended.”

Tony took a step forward. “She knows, Scott. She absolutely knows.”

The grin Tony gets in return is priceless.

 

….

 

Wanda shows up looking younger then Tony expected.

Her hair is shorter than before, cutting off just at her shoulders, but she looks nice. Mature. Full of a life that Tony had never recognized in her before.

She receives an immediate group hug from Steve, Clint, Sam, and Scott. They all run in embrace her from all sides, so she’s squished into the middle. Her laugh rings out above the other’s, joyful and strong.

“Hi guys,” Wanda says with a smile.

“Wanda,” Steve greets, “wonderful to see you again.”

“Thanks for having me.”

The large group parts, and Wanda’s eyes land on everyone else. Tony can see the excitement fill her eyes at the sight.

“Maximoff,” Tony starts, “ _Wanda._ You made it.”

He holds out a hand and she just stares at it for a second before taking it with a smile.

“Thank you, Tony.”

They shake, but Wanda doesn't let go after their done. She just keeps holding on. Tony wonders what's wrong, but then he notices that Wanda looks slightly checked out. Her gaze distant and a little glazed; the way she used to look when tapping into her powers.

She blinks a few times, and Tony could tell that she had snapped out of her stupor.

“He’s not here, is he?” Wanda asks, her hand still in his.

Tony is confused for a second, but then he remembers Vision. “No, Wanda. He isn’t. I’m sorry.”

She doesn't look as upset as he expected her to be. She just nods her head a few times as if finally accepting it, then she lets go of his hand softly.  

“That’s okay,” she says softly. “That’s really okay.”

Tony is almost afraid to say what he wants to, but he does anyway. “Does this mean that you forgive me?”

Wanda chuckles lightly. “Tony, I forgave you a long _long_ time ago. If I didn’t show it then, I’m sorry.”

Tony lets out a breath. “No, it’s good. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m glad that you’re here.”

She’s quiet for a moment, before saying, “Me too.”

 

….

 

Tony starts crying the second he sees Rhodey.

Tony doesn't even see him show up. The billionaire is standing on the shoreline, staring out at the horizon and completely lost in thought when a warm hand is placed on his shoulder.

He jumps a little in surprise, but then a new voice speaks, and Tony can feel his heart squeeze.

“You’re looking good, Tones.”

Tony spins around to face his best friend, tears already blurring his vision and streaming down his cheeks.

“Rhodey,” Tony chokes out and throws himself around his friend.

Rhodey laughs and holds his friend close. “What? No stupid nickname?”  

“Sorry,” Tony sniffs into his shoulder.

Rhodey is quiet for a minute before giving a long exhale. “No, that’s okay.”

“I love you,” Tony sobs. “God, Rhodey, I love you.”

Rhodey is silent. Listening.

“I never told you enough back there. But I do. I love you.”

Rhodey runs a hand down Tony’s back. Tony can feel it when the man closes his eyes and exhales softly. His warm breath tickling Tony’s neck.

“I love you too, Tones.”

 

….

 

Happy shows up with an expression that actually looks… happy.

He pries open his eyes quickly. The bodyguard's features look well used. His eyes are crinkled; the lines around his mouth deep. Maybe in the past few years, he actually tried out smiling.

He grins at Tony and Pepper. “Hey, Boss.”

Tony can’t tell which one of them he is addressing.

“Hap,” Tony says and takes a few steps towards his friend. “You look good.”

“I was talking to Morgan. She was there. A few seconds ago; I saw her.”

Tony feels his heart swell with joy, but maybe a little bit of jealousy. He wants to see his girl _so_ bad.

“Yeah? And how is she?” Tony asks, trying to mask the latter of his emotions.

Happy beams. “Fantastic.”

“How are the girls?” Pepper asks.

Tony thinks about his granddaughters. _Maria and Katherine._

Happy runs a spotted hand through his grey hair. “They’re fantastic as well. Katie got into NYU, just like you said she would. Maria is at New York General. She started a few years back.”

Tony remembers everything that Pepper had told him about the girls. How Maria was planning on becoming a surgeon, and how Katherine wanted to be a research journalist.

Tony hadn’t even met them, and yet, he was so incredibly proud of them. He was so incredibly proud of everyone.

He couldn’t wait to see them.  

 

….

 

Peter’s arrival was surprising.

Mostly because Tony’s back was turned when the kid appeared, and Peter hugged Tony so forcefully that if there was any air in Tony’s lungs, he would be gasping for it.

Peter buries his face in the back of Tony’s shirt and starts to shake.

Tony places his hands on Peter’s and squeezes to let the kid know that he wants him to loosen his grip. Peter complies, and as soon as Tony is turned towards him, Peter latches back on as tightly as he did before.  

“Kid,” Tony murmurs, pressing his face into the top of Peter’s head.  

 _I guess you’re not a really a kid anymore,_ Tony thinks to himself with a slight smile.

“I never got to tell you I love you,” Peter cries softly.   

“What? Sure you did.”

“No, before you left. I hadn’t seen you for five years. I was afraid you would have forgotten.”

Tony’s heart might have broken. “Pete, I never-- I would never _ever_ forget something like that. I didn’t then, and I _haven't now_.”

Peter gives a sob in response, and Tony gathers him up in his arms. If he closed his eyes tight enough and just listens, he can imagine that he’s back all those decades; the two of them sitting in the lab, Tony holding tight to a small fifteen-year-old and comforting him as he cries.

Making sure to let him know that everything was going to be okay. That everything was -- and forever will be -- okay.  

 

….

 

“Tell me everything.”

“Everything?”

“That’s what I said.”

Tony and Peter are sitting on the shoreline, feet buried in the sand and a cool breeze riding off the waves and washing over them. Tony sighs.

“Well, there’s a lot to tell.”

“We have the time.”

Peter chuckles. “Yeah, I guess we do.”

Tony was happy that everyone else was giving them their privacy. They all got their time with Peter after Tony was gone. He needed this.

“I have kids,” Peter says, a loving smile crawling onto his lips.

Tony finds his expression lighting up. “Yeah? You do?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Peter nods. “Three.”

“Wow. My kid has kids. Okay, so tell me about them.”

“Alright, well Ben’s the oldest. He was sporty when he was younger, but then discovered a love for history and became a professor. Grace is the youngest. She actually reminds me a lot of Pepper; she went on to work for SI.”

“Wow… and what about the second?”

Peter gives Tony a confused look. “Huh?”

“You said you had three kids. Ben and Grace. You know, Pete, it’s been a while since I’ve had to do math, but I think that only makes up two people.”

“Oh, right,” Peter suddenly looks a bit sheepish. “Um, Anthony is the middle child.”

Tony’s eyes go wide with surprise, and then they start to well with tears. _He named his child after me._

Peter continues, “He’s incredibly smart, and generous, and caring. He went on to become an elementary school teacher. Mostly the third grade.” Peter looks to Tony; there are tears in his eyes as well. “He’s exactly like you, Tony.”

Tony blinks, and the tears that are in his eyes stream down his cheeks. “ _Exactly?_ ”

Peter nods. “Basically. I don’t know how, but he is. Everything that is so amazing about him just reminds me of you. It’s incredible. Pepper would agree.”

Tony smiles. _He’s incredibly smart, and generous, and caring._

“You know,” Tony nudges Peter with his elbow. “That sounds a lot like someone else I know.”

“Me?”

“Of course, Petey.”

The tears start rolling down Peter’s face now, and he wipes them quickly.

Tony can’t help but stare at him. Of course, he’s different; the boy is in his mid-seventies. But everything that Tony can remember about fifteen-year-old Peter is still there. The eyes, the loving expression, the smile shining as bright as the sun.  

He’s all there. He’s everything Tony has been lacking and more. He’s home.

Tony smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. “I guess this means that you found someone.”

Peter’s expression morphs into one of love and longing. He twists the wedding ring on his left hand. The silver band glints in the warm sun.

“You would love him, Tony.”

Fresh tears bloom in Tony’s vision. “I’m sure I would.”

“I can’t wait until I can see him again.”

“I’m sure he feels the same way about you.”

Tony places a hand on Peter’s knee. In some sense, those memories of being back there with Peter still felt fresh. Like they just happened a few days ago. Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to make some more of those.

“I love you, Peter.”

“I love you too, Tony.”

 

….

 

It took Morgan a little bit longer to get there.

When she shows, she is immediately being wrapped up in the biggest group hug of all time. Tony gets there first, immediately pulling his girl into his arms. She looked so incredibly different -- she did change from when she was four -- but he could still recognize her a mile away.

She had his dark hair and eyes, but the rest of her was all Pepper. The way she smiled, and spoke, and carried herself. Completely full of confidence and wit.

Pepper would disagree. Pepper would say that Morgan was a carbon copy of Tony. But he couldn't see it. He thought that Morgan was far too perfect to be modeled after him; and for once in his existence, he wasn’t regretting that thought.  

“Hi Dad,” she says curling into him.

“Hello, Maguna.”

He can hear her laugh softly at the nick-name.

“We missed you,” she replies.

“I bet I missed you more.”

“I’ll take you up on that.”

Tony felt his heart warm. _Yep, all Pepper._

Peter was hugging Morgan as well. Tony reached over an arm and pulled him into his embrace, clutching his two children as tightly as he could. They got away from him once before... he wasn’t going to allow it to happen again.

 

….

 

Tony might have left before he was ready -- before he _felt ready._ That’s the thing about death; it’s unpredictable and often leaves unfinished business behind.

But now, in this time and place, surrounded by the people who mean most to him; Tony would never trade this for anything the universe could give him.  

Because, sure, it took a while, but Tony finally got everything he ever wanted. He got his family back, and that was absolutely and utterly priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am still destroyed over Endgame. 
> 
> The title is from the song "This Life" by Vampire Weekend. 
> 
> Honestly, I can't get into all the lore I have created for the afterlife because it would take me far too long to explain, so if you have any dire questions, feel free to comment and I will try my best to answer. 
> 
> ....
> 
> Kudos make my day, while bookmarks and comments make my week.


End file.
